phobiawikiaorg-20200214-history
Talk:EggoEggoPhobia/@comment-192.197.245.16-20180329175304
=INCREDIBLE EGG= Making Cents Unlike most cereals and yogurt, eggs only contain one ingredient – “eggs.” They don’t contain sugar or carbs either. And at 17¢ a serving, they’re the least expensive source of high-quality protein. High Quality Protein Did you know eggs have 6 grams of high-quality protein and that a protein packed breakfast helps sustain mental and physical energy throughout the day? That’s good news for people of any age! Egg Yolks Choline promotes normal cell activity, liver function and the transportation of nutrients throughout the body. It’s also key in the development of infant’s memory functions, so get cracking, mom! High Nutrient Density ZERO CARBS NO SUGAR Eggs contain zero carbs and no sugar. That means you can eat a well-rounded breakfast during the week without feeling round yourself. Double-yolked eggs are often laid by young hens whose egg production cycles are not yet completely synchronized, or by hens which are old enough to produce Extra Large-sized eggs. What's in an egg? *70Calories *6Grams Protein *250Milligrams Choline *0Sugars *0Carbs =THE DELICIOUS NUTRITIOUS EGG= https://www.incredibleegg.org/egg-nutrition/cracking-the-cholesterol-myth/ THE CHOLESTEROL MYTH https://www.incredibleegg.org/egg-nutrition/egg-facts/ EGG FACTS https://www.incredibleegg.org/egg-nutrition/nutrient-label/ EGG NUTRIENT LABEL https://www.incredibleegg.org/egg-nutrition/egg-safety/ EGGS & FOOD SAFETY https://www.incredibleegg.org/egg-nutrition/protein-weight-management/ EGGS & WEIGHT MANAGEMENT https://www.incredibleegg.org/egg-nutrition/pregnancy/ PREGNANCY https://www.incredibleegg.org/egg-nutrition/safe-food-handling-tips/ SAFE FOOD HANDLING TIPS Visit ENC =THE HISTORY OF THE EGG= ANCIENT TIMES East Indian history indicates that wild fowl were domesticated as early as 3200 B.C. Egyptian and Chinese records show that fowl were laying eggs for man in 1400 B.C. and Europe has had domesticated hens since 600 B.C. While there’s evidence of native fowl in the Americas prior to Columbus’ arrival, it’s believed that on his second trip, he carried the first chickens related to those now in egg production. Nearly 200 breeds and varieties of chickens have been established worldwide. Most laying hens in the U.S. are Single-Comb White Leghorns. THE EARLY 1900S Egg farms were still mostly backyard systems that supplied families with eggs. Any extras were sold at the local farmers’ markets. As selling eggs became profitable, some farms started building up flocks of about 400 hens. The hens roamed around outside with a coop for roosting. THE 1920S Living outside presented some problems, mainly with weather and predators. Diseases were also a problem and selective breeding helped to cultivate healthy flocks. Hatcheries chose the strongest, healthiest birds and passed along favorable genetic factors, such as disease resistance. Special medicines were developed to help combat parasites, such as leg mites. While these advances helped, the hens were laying only about 150 eggs a year and had a mortality rate of about 40%. THE 1930S Research on moving hens to indoor living showed many benefits. While expensive, specialized henhouses resulted in much healthier birds. Hens weren’t exposed to predators and the elements. And indoor housing also helped to prevent parasite infestations and reduce the spread of diseases from outside carriers, including rodents and even humans. Better feeding practices also improved hen health and egg productivity. These changes reduced hen mortality to 18% a year. But problems remained, including sanitation, waste control and the pecking order. THE 1940S In the late 1940s, some poultry researchers had favorable results with raised wire-floor housing for hens. The separated wire housing was quickly adopted in California. Sanitation improved as neither hens nor eggs came into contact with waste and waste removal was easier. Feeding became more uniform as the more timid hens were able to eat and drink as much as they required, like the more aggressive hens. The research on caging proved itself. A healthy hen will lay a lot of eggs. California hens each produced about 250 eggs per year and mortality dropped to 5%. Based on this, more farms across the country built new facilities with the cage style of housing. THE 1950'S The caging system also lent itself to increased automation, which was needed to handle the increased output of eggs from the hens. Conveyor belts were added to the hen house to collect the eggs as soon as they were laid and carry them to the washers. THE 1960'S By the early 1960s, improved technology and the development of sophisticated mechanical equipment were responsible for a shift to larger commercial operations. Improving the health of hens through more protective housing and better feeding facilities led to more eggs which led to increased automation to handle the eggs. With increased automation, labor costs were reduced, providing a lower cost to the consumer. In addition to much improved hen health, equal-opportunity feeding also made the nutrient quality of eggs more uniform. MODERN DAY EGG PRODUCTION Each of the roughly 300 million laying birds in the U.S. produces from 250 to 300 eggs a year. In total, the U.S. produces about 75 billion eggs a year, about 10% of the world supply. About 60% of the eggs produced are used by consumers, about 9% are used by the foodservice industry. The rest are turned into egg products which are used mostly by foodservice operators (restaurants) and by food manufacturers to make foods like mayonnaise and cake mixes. *Home * *Recipes * *Cooking School * *Egg Nutrition * *Blog * *On The Farm *About * *Media Kit * *Privacy & Terms * *Contact =Visit our Sister Sites = American Egg Board Industry SiteEgg Nutrition Center Health Professionals© 2018 American Egg Board. All rights reserved.